


Two Can Play That Game

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Jemma meets a cute boy named Leo. Romantic feelings blossom for both nerdy scientists. But neither of them know! So they do things to get over each other, not knowing it's just making their love stronger. Takes place in The Academy. *First fanfic, please comment! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Curly Haired Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first fanfic I've ever really put on a site so please comment with what you thought or what I can improve! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, so Fitz is more confident in expressing his feelings, while Jemma is more reserved. It's a different dynamic than the show, but still cute (I think!).

Jemma's POV

I've never had a lot of friends, or any men falling at my feet. It's pretty much just been me and science since day one. My name is Jemma and I'm a genius, at least that's what everyone says about me. Jeez, I hope I didn't sound conceited. What if that's why I have no friends? Oh, never mind to that. Today is my first day at the academy and I am determined to make friends! I should probably stop narrating my life then.

I finish getting ready in my dorm, it's so cute. Very neat and tidy just how I like it. With a last sigh, I leave my troubles at the door and make my way to my first class. I am thirty minutes early in order to get a great seat and hopefully talk to the teacher about some theories I have. I find the room easily and burst through. There is no one in there expect for a curly haired boy. He's hunched over, tinkering with an invention probably. Oh, this could be your first friend! OK, now what would Hermione do? With a burst of energy I storm up to the boy reach my hand out and say "Hello, I'm Jemma Simmons!" A beat passes, my hand is still out like a twat. He looks up slowly, and cracks a half-smile. My heart melts, oh my God. "Oh, hey my names Fitz, Leo Fitz." He wipes the grime from his hand on his pants and shakes my hand. I shudder from the touch of his hand and also from all the germs that are now infecting my skin.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, are you?"

He smiles slightly, "yes lucky we found each other right?"

I hear wedding bells, "Yeah it is, may-may I sit next to you?"

"Of course," he pats the seat next to him.

* * *

 

"Fitz, you absolute wanker!"

"Haha, Jemma it was just a prank! Calm down!"

I stood there furious wiping the whipped cream from my face, "God you are such a child." I may be yelling but I'm secretly loving all this Fitz attention. He walks towards me with that smug look that I love so much. He steps up to me, just a little too close. My breath sharpens.

"Simmons, you need to lighten up," Fitz whispers trying to calm me down.

"I-I just needed wanted to take a nap you didn't have to... play that dumb sleepover trick on me," I try to say it strong and annoyed but all I can think of is grabbing his stupid face and kissing it.

"Jemma…" He lightly sucks his teeth. I shiver. He takes my hands in his, "I never wanted to upset you, I just knew you were stressed out and I wanted to make you laugh. I'm sorry" His head drops.

"Leo, no. I-, "

He wraps his arms around me, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You truly are my best friend."

I fight back tears. I want to confess my love for this man. "Leo…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I want to… share my whipped cream with you," and with those words I grab the whip cream bottle and spray him with it.

"Jemma! Shit, okay, okay, you got me. I'll grab us some towels you lunatic," he says with a big grin on his face.

 _"Best friend,"_  rings in my ears. I slump down on the sofa, I'm such a coward. I look at Leo's back while he wets some towels. He's such a good man, but he will never love me back. He only sees me as a good friend.


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is a hint of smut

Leo's POV

You are such an idiot! Whipped cream, really? What is this, summer camp? Now Jemma's never going to want to date you. Yeah, like  _that's_ the reason why. I just need to make this better. I take back the damp towels to Jemma. I stop in my tracks, she's hugging her body looking so broken. This is all my fault.

"Je-Jemma?"

She jumps up and says, "Oh um, I was just thinking about that new experiment I'm working on."

Oh good, "How is that going?" I ask while I hand her a towel. She wipes her face and misses the dirty part of her face. God, I love this woman. Look at how passionate she is talking about science. I can't help but picture her this passionate in bed. No, don't think with your penis. Oh, but it's so hard. I wonder what her lips taste like. She licks her lips just then. Oh God, can she read my thoughts? Don't think about her breasts. Don't do it. Too late. Damn. They're so plump. I just want to reach out and caress them, then take off her bra and…

"Fitz?"

I jump. "Yeah?"

"Were you listening?"

"Of course I was…"

"Sometimes I wish I could read your mind," She giggles.

I laugh nervously. Oh, thank God she can't read minds

* * *

 

"Oh, Fitz. Yes, God, right there." Jemma moans.

"Say my name, dear," I smile as a lift myself over her. I am right at her entrance. I am so close to finally being with the love of my life.

"Leo!" Jemma groans.

"Yes, love that's right." I purr as I slowly enter her.

"Leo? Wake up!" I wake with a start.

"What? Where? Jemma!" Oh no, no, no. I pull up my covers to hide my growing erection from Jemma. "What are you doing here?!"

"You're late for first period. Were you having a… naughty dream?"

My face grows pink. At least the embarrassment is helping me go soft. "Please Jemma, I'll just meet you in class."

Jemma's face goes red. "OK, I'll see you later."


	3. The New Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma questions whether or not Leo could have feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Going to re-construct this chapter soon. I am unsure of this chapter, I want to add more detail as how to Jemma comes to the decision to date others. Any suggestions?

Jemma's POV

Oh my God! He was having a naughty dream! I wonder if it was about me. I consider the possibility as I walk back to my dorm. I just can't go to class today, I have to be alone right now. I open my door, and think of what to do. I don't want to miss class, but I can't face him. Maybe I should just ask him who it was about. No, that's so stupid. If it was about someone else I might just die. Well, the probability of that happening is very slim but it will hurt. Who am I kidding, I'm just his  _best friend_. I look at myself in the mirror. Why would he even like me? I'm just a nerd who watches too much Doctor Who. Granted, he is too. But is that what boys want in a girl? I burst into tears, I have to stop doing this. After all the tears have poured out I look at my tear stained face and see a spark in my eye.

I am attractive. I see the way some boys look at me. I smile at my reflection: I find myself attractive. I sit up with a new confidence. If Leo doesn't want to love me, I'll find someone else! I am not going to stand around and cry when I could be living. And with that I jump up and go to class.


	4. Two Can Play That Game

Leo's POV

"Jemma, why are you ignoring me?" I ask with a hurt voice. She's been doing this ever since I had that sex dream about her.

"I am not, I'm just thinking," She says not looking at me.

"About our experiment? Because I have some new theories about that."

"No, not about that. I'm thinking about my date tonight."

I am dumbfounded. Date? Who could she have met? We're together all the time. "Um, that's cool… What's his name?"

"It's Jake Thomas from 2nd period. He asked me out that day you weren't there. When you had your um problem," She giggled.

I look down, thanks penis you really blew it this time. "Jake? I never thought of him as your type."

"And what would my type be exactly?" She sneers.

"Cute curly haired engineers," I say under my breath.

"What was that Fitz?"

I laugh, "Oh, nothing. Well that's good 'cause I have a date too." What do you mean you have a date you idiot! How will I live that one up?

"Oh, that's… nice Fitz. What's her name?" Jemma asks with eyebrows raised.

I panic. I look around the room frantically… wait don't do that this isn't a sitcom. "You don't know her," nice save man.

"Sure. Well, have fun. I have to go." Jemma says sarcastically.

Shit, she knows I'm lying. Damn that woman and all she knows about me. I have to find a girl that will date me. Oh! Maybe I should make an experiment out of this. See how many girls would date me. That would really show Jemma. But what would be my independent variable? Wait, what am I doing? Just find a girl!

I look over and see Jamie Richardson. Perfect.

"Hey Jamie!"

She doesn't even look up from her clipboard. "Leopold Fitz. What do you need?"

"Um, Will you go out on a date with me? Preferably tonight."

"Hm, I guess I could use this as experience when I'm on the field. Be in front of my dorm at 8pm sharp. We shall discuss the probability of coitus later in the night. But I will need a full report on your past relations and any diseases you have or have had."

"Oh, I've never- I don't…" This woman is a nightmare.

She looks up from her clipboard, "You are dismissed."

This should be lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far! I really think Fitz's nerdy side comes out nicely.


End file.
